Johanna Mason: The 71st Hunger Games
by thebluediamondgirl
Summary: Johanna Mason is the victor of the 71st games. This is what I imagined her victory to be like! (That's really all I have, for I'm terrible at summaries.) POV


**A/N: This is what I imagined the inspiring Johanna's victory of the 71st games! That girl is my idol literally. So now find out her adventure in the arena during the 71st Hunger Games in this *mostly* Johanna POV, maybe some occasional tribute POVs.**

Johanna POV

I stood on my pedestal looking as scared and small as I could. Part of my strategy I'll use. It must look quite strange since I'm 18. A strong built 18 year old from District 7? It's a little embarrassing really, but I don't care.

It feels like the timer is going too fast. I look around at the tributes, the pairs from 1 and 2 tall and monstrous as usual. I keep my eye on the girl from 4. The girl from 3, I swear she has tears in her eyes. I scrunch up my face in disgust, but quickly put my frightened look on again.

The clock is ticking and it's almost up. For the first time I glance around at the arena. The sky almost invisible from all the tall clumps of trees. There is a mystical feel to it. I hear birds chirping softly, and the branches of trees aren swaying slowly. Too bad such a pretty arena will be a murder scene in just -

Then a loud BOOM disrupts my train of thought. Every tribute is grimacing around trying to find what did that. The time is at 20 seconds when everyone including me realizes that the baby from 3 stepped off her pedestal. For a second I felt bad for her mentors. "That sniveling fool..." I mutter under my low breath.

She probably would've died anyways, so why does it matter. The clock is at 10, and I face the Cornucopia so I can run there and get there first. At 5 seconds I see a few kids turn around ready to run into the wilderness.

BANG!!

I'm pretty sure I went deaf, but flew off my pedestal anyways because whatever. On my way I pushed the District 12 boy to the ground, and kept on running. I reached the center of the Cornucopia, and grabbed the first few items that appeared into sight, Two axes. _This must be my lucky day_ , I think to myself.

Then, the girl incredibly spoiled female from District 1, Sapphire , and then threw a knife towards me, but I managed to dodge and actually caught one in my free hand. She looks shocked, and looks as if she's about to throw a tantrum but runs off to kill someone else.

I chase into the woods, foolishly forgetting about a lake near the Cornucopia, where the Careers will be soon. I run as fast as I can and if you don't mind me saying is _fast._ Speeding through the forest, I catch a glimpse of another tribute, but ignore it. Finally, when I think I'm far enough away from the Cornucopia I slow down.

I try to keep up with my act while at it. Now I shall walk around looking afraid.

Sapphire POV

I stand fierce and tall on my pedestal, knowing I'm going to win. When I come home I'll be showered with gifts, and all the boys at my feet awaiting my command. I twirl my hair a little with my finger to show who's boss although it actually makes no sense, even to me.

Also once I arrive back in District 1, President Snow will turn me into a prostitute, just like he did to Cashmere, my mentor, and Finnick Odair from District 4. I continue to act all pretty and cute, until I hear a loud BOOM and I jump in surprise.

I glance over and the little girl from 3 apparently stepped off her pedestal. Better for me though, one less person to kill. The timer is at 10 now, and I'm ready to jump off my pedestal. UGH! This dumb timer takes FOREVER!

BANG!!

Finally, the stupid clock thing goes off and I run into the bloodbath, without a worry. The girl from 7 pushes the 12 boy to the ground, and by the looks of it he must have broken something. His District partner is kneeling beside him too. I pick up numerous knives and start throwing them.

One of them hits the District 5 girl in the back of her head. Then, I fling another at the District 7 girl, and she dodges! Are you kidding me! I thought was going to blow up. I stand there in shock, staring blankly at her, but after a few seconds I go off and kill someone else. That girl is so ... I don't even have the words!

Johanna POV

I wonder around looking desperate for food and water. A few minutes later, my prayers are answered, and I find a pair of rabbits. One of my amazing axes flies over to the smaller one as the larger rabbit starts to hop away, and I fling my second axe at it.

Since I have no backpack or anything to put the poor animals in, I have to hold them. It's pretty disgusting, but I can deal with this. Now, I need a water substance to quench my thirst. I'm considering heading to over to a lake that I saw earlier, but the four Careers have to be there by now. It's been a few hours already, so they must have. I continue my very light jog. I guess I should find some where to sleep now. I'll cook my food the instant I wake up, and then risk going to the beautiful lake, where those nasty Careers are.

A little later...

I finally find a small cave, and I get as comfortable as I can on this rock hard floor. The sky is dark with few clouds. Then all of the cannons fire again and show the fallen in he night sky.

Apparently, the boy from 3 also died, as did the boy from 4. So the small 13 year old girl made it. I saw her at the bloodbath. The girl from 5. Her death is replaying in my head. The girl from 6. My district partner is still alive. The boy from 8 with an arm in a cast, Both from 9 and 10. And the boy from 12.

That's all for today. For a moment I vividly remember he young boy from 12. He stood no chance at the games. Now, I need a full night's rest or I'll end up killing myself trying to brutally murder someone else.

 **A/N: All of that 'President Snow turn me into a prostitute' thing is actually true. Also the 'other tribute POVs' as mentioned in the first authors note is like what I did with Sapphire the bi*ch.**


End file.
